


弱小，无助，且腰疼

by vacuum_scense



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuum_scense/pseuds/vacuum_scense
Summary: 白石和他的新男友不幸撞号了，而不二被拉入火坑解决这个问题。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Fuji Shuusuke/Yukimura Seiichi, Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 14





	弱小，无助，且腰疼

**Author's Note:**

> PWP 3p车，不要当真。
> 
> 这文如果有cp，那它真的是幸白。

如果你的前前男友有以每天一次以上的频率坚持不懈的和你聊他的新恋人，大概可以算得上是骚扰了。但如果自己也乐在其中，是不是就不能告他骚扰了，不二周助望着不算太陌生的天花板有些茫然，胸口刻意加重的力道让他轻哼出声，他皱起眉跟埋在他胸口的那个丁子茶色的脑袋抱怨，“轻点儿……”

他的前前男友抬眼看向他，舔了舔嘴唇：“你在想什么？”

至少这肯定算是骚扰了。

“我现在跳车还来得及吗？” 他盖住眼睛放弃治疗地想着到底哆啦A梦的航时器和魔法世界的时空转换器哪个更可能救他于水火。

有人在他的唇角落下了一个带着笑意的吻：“想得倒是美。”

“你这样藏之介会不开心哦。”他遮住眼睛的手臂被拉开了，即使是在因为压迫失焦的视线里，他前男友凑近的脸仍然给了他一记颜值暴击。

“衬衫也脱了，一会不舒服。”

不二周助看看他面前两个留下一句指令自顾自亲吻起来的两个男人，觉得一定是他今天醒来的方式出现了什么问题。

关于白石藏之介的新男友，不二知道的不算少，毕竟从在咖啡厅被搭讪的第一天起，白石给他的文字直播了已经持续了快四个月。

所以不二知道，白石的新男友相貌出众，温柔体贴，又是业务能力一流的行业精英。不二也知道，白石和新男友感情很好，他的新男友也喜欢养花，白石和他在一起时每天都在向外散发粉红泡泡光线。就在前两天，不二还不幸地知道，白石和他的新男友，撞号了。两个优质一号搞到一起，在这个遍地飘零的世界里，这真是一种悲剧的巧合。

但怎么说，当他带着零食去看望心情低落的白石，打开门却看见一个坐在沙发上玩手机的幸村精市时，他万年不变的完美微笑破裂了。

不二周助不知道的是，白石的新男友，大名叫作幸村精市，正是被他单方面分手的前男友本人。

“啊，好巧啊。”

不二已经不想吐槽幸村打招呼时那个游刃有余的笑容，他脑内唯一在尖叫的想法是：白石藏之介你说这个控制狂温柔体贴？？？！！

棕发的青年有些费力地含着白石的性器，小心地避让着牙齿，用柔软的口腔包裹上去。这会儿他俩调了个位置，换不二替白石口交。不二的动作并不十分熟练，他一直不擅长这个，尤其是今天的套子味道真的很奇怪——幸村的恶趣味。他试了两次终于放弃了全吞进去的想法，只含住一小截，用灵巧的舌头在顶端打圈，一只手覆上剩余的部分照顾被忽视一半，另一只手揉弄着囊袋撩拨。

温热湿软的包裹感让白石一阵激灵，呼吸声不自觉加重了几分，他伸手落在柔软的栗色发丝上，扣着青年的后脑施了几分力鼓励他加大幅度。青年过长的刘海投下的阴影挡住了那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，只能看到有些消瘦的面颊被的含着得巨物顶得鼓起来一块，白石忍不住戳了一下他的脸颊，换来一个瞪视。

不二后退一点吐出口中的性器，舌尖扫过最敏感的冠沟，恶意地吹了一口气。

“你想干什么……”  
不二没有理他这突如其来的求生欲，沿着柱身舔弄了一遍，重新含进去，然后突然来了个深喉。白石没有准备，被这一下激到，忍不住按着他用力抽插了几下，反倒把不二呛得够呛，推开白石拼命地咳嗽。

“精市，”不二一边咳得眼角都红了，睫毛上挂着几颗呛出来的泪花，还不忘恶狠狠地把白石按回去。幸村听见不二突然换了称呼，就知道这人一定是又在打什么鬼主意，也不问，只是等不二顺过气来。

“你真的不考虑今天替我们亲爱的藏琳开苞吗，我可以帮你哦。”

“喂。”白石紧张地挣扎了一下，不二略微加重手里的力道，冰蓝色的眼睛警告似的瞟了他一眼，他立即僵在原地不敢轻举妄动。

“嗯……”幸村敲了敲手指，露出一副思考的表情，似乎真的在犹豫不二的提议。

“我觉得不尊重伴侣的意愿还是不太好。”幸村考虑了半响最后还是这么说道，被吓了半天的白石终于松了口气。

“好吧，”不二无所谓地耸耸肩从白石身上爬起来，到了这份上他也没什么好扭捏的，“润滑剂在哪？”

“额，好像放在沙发上忘记拿进来。”

“你是真的觉得我会答应吗？”不二离开的空档，幸村凑过去一下一下轻啄着恋人的嘴唇，挤出两滴鳄鱼泪，嘴角还带着调戏的笑容，“我好伤心啊。”

白石被他的话噎了一下，看着恋人眼睛里若有若无的水光，即使知道这是假装出来的，心里还是泛起了一丝涟漪。他接管了这个亲吻，手指插入细软的卷发里，把幸村带得更近，直直地望进那双鸢尾色的眼眸，“你不会的。”

一句玩笑话收到这么正经的回复，幸村没绷住，笑倒在白石怀里，“刚才你可是很紧张的。”

“你被不二那样按着试试，再说……”白石捉住那只在他腰侧胡作非为的手，舌尖沿着手腕一路滑上去，细细地舔舐每一根骨节分明的手指，从颜色偏浅的指根到柔软的指腹，虔诚地像是膜拜某种艺术品的信徒，最后又像想起来什么一样恶意报复般地用了点力气咬下去，“我就是知道你不会。”

幸村挑着眉看他，轻抿着薄唇，眼里闪动着光芒。白石爱死了他这个表情，无论多少次，他的恋人只要用目光就能把他点燃，他轻声催促道，“做点什么。”

幸村撑起一点空间，探下去，用被舔湿的右手圈住两人的性器撸动着。他的动作像是不经意撩拨那样缓慢，一边目光灼灼地一寸一寸扫过白石的皮肤，如果那目光有实体，白石觉得他会被烫伤，他忍不住吞咽了一下，“在看什么？”

“巡视我的领地。”幸村笑笑，终于找到了中意的地方，一口叼住白石的喉结，加快了手上的动作。 被扼住要害的恐惧和摩擦带来的快感一同袭来，他既感觉到紧张又感觉兴奋，忍不住仰起头低声地呻吟，把脖颈更进一步送到恋人的面前。

幸村满意地吮吸被他含住的一小块皮肤，每一次牙齿刻意的划过都能引起一阵轻微的颤栗，他放松了一点手臂的支撑，让重量落在白石的身上。身下人便环抱住他，两人沾了薄汗的皮肤紧紧地黏在一起，性器挤压在两人小腹间，在摩擦间发出细微水声。

幸村压低身体把白石整个压制住，空出来的左手摸索着和恋人的十指紧扣，低喘着磨蹭对方的身体。每一个亲吻都能得到一声叹息似的呻吟，每一次碰触都能得到同样热情的回应。白石扣住他肩胛的手用力到有点发痛，还不够，他很热，而他的爱人更热，情欲的火焰像是要把他们焚成灰烬才肯罢休。

但没关系，他凑上去亲了亲幸村凝了一滴汗珠的鼻尖，如果能和这个人一起，那么就让一切燃烧殆尽好了。

两个细腰长腿的帅哥纠缠不清也是一副很善心悦目的画面，颜控如不二其实并不是很抗拒和这两个人翻云覆雨一场，但是如果能单方面欣赏的话，那就更好了。床上两个人正专心忙着亲吻，根本没察觉到他已经回来了，于是他也乐得再多欣赏一会，甚至职业病爆发开始给面前这幅香艳的场景考虑构图。

“你就准备这么看着？”终于从一个双方都快要窒息的吻中不情愿地分开，幸村终于注意到了一旁看戏的不二。

“我倒是很想拍下来。”

“能请到大摄影师拍私房，那我们还真是荣幸啊。”白石把下巴搁在幸村的颈窝，心情相当不错地开玩笑。

幸村被他毛毛刺刺翘起来的头发蹭得发痒，言语里也带着点笑意，“是啊，那就多谢不二君赏脸了。”

我为什么要嘴欠说这句话，不二在心里吐了个槽，不是很想理会这对厚脸皮的小情侣，“你们继续，我得先准备一下。”

“那怎么行，”幸村翻身起来，拍拍身旁的床单示意他过来，笑容里带着一种不容拒绝的气势，“我们怎么能这么自私，把你晾在一边呢。”

他就知道，在这方面幸村简直是个控制狂，这人在床上绝对不会允许任何一个环节脱离控制，不二没少被他折腾，从他被润滑的程度到他什么时候被允许射出来，都要按照幸村的心意来。最开始交往的时候不二还挺享受这种事事被安排妥帖的性事，毕竟他是真的懒，而且他也有爽到。但时间一久，当幸村逐步渗透试图把这种隐藏起来的爪牙伸到日常生活中时，泡在温水里的青蛙先生就受不了跑路了。

不二咬着嘴唇忍耐着不算太体贴的第一根手指，润滑液有点凉，他难受地动了动腰，却被幸村捏着胯骨按下，把那根突入的手指又吞进一截。 “呜……” 他相当没好气地白了蓝发男人一眼，偏过头去找白石寻求安慰。白石亲亲他的眼角，左手搭在他的后颈轻轻地揉捏，低声对着他的耳朵吹气叫他放松，另一只手落在青年紧绷的小腹不着重点地抚摸。那种不轻不重又像是快感又像是痒的感觉让他觉得有点难受，幸村的动作也慢得磨人，及其耐心地按压着穴口的每一寸褶皱，细细地碾过去，他感觉像是被丢进了一团棉花糖里，往哪个方向都是软绵绵的没法着力，只能任由那点甜味拨动他的感受神经。

就在不二要开口抱怨时，幸村突然用上两根手指，快节奏地抽送起来，刁钻地每次都顶在他最敏感的地方。而白石相当适时地吻上他的嘴唇，比起安慰更像是要堵住他的声音，连同积累的快感一起卡在喉咙里。不二发不出声音，连仅剩的氧气也被侵入的舌头夺走，只能躲着两人的动作发出含糊不清的呜咽。等白石终于放过了他，不二觉得自己都快要断气了，还没缓过来劲就被幸村刻意戳在前列腺上力道，惊得差点魂都叫出去。

“喜欢吗。” 幸村贴着棕发青年的腿根的嫩肉落下一个吻，满意地感受着身下人的轻颤。

注意言辞，不二深吸一口气抑制住自己骂人的冲动，回过去一个咬牙切齿的笑容，这两个人绝对是故意的。

好在幸村似乎终于良心发现，不再折腾，专心地服务他。除去那点变态的控制欲，幸村的技术真的非常好。不二只觉得他的手指带过的每一寸都变成了他的敏感点，让人想要融化在那种触摸下。白石还拧着他的乳粒往这团烈焰上火上浇油，真的很舒服，感觉太好了，纯粹的快感泡得他整个人晕乎乎的。他眯着眼睛一边哼哼着享受，被快感占据了大半的脑子还有空分神去胡思乱想，他一直弄不懂为什么这人就能只用手指就能搞得他快要射出来，可能是他的身体对幸村太熟悉了吧……

算起来，三人里，不提正在热恋期甜甜蜜蜜的幸白二人（托白石的福他听到了不少他完全不想了解的消息），他和幸村谈了说多不长说少不短的3年恋爱，最合拍的可能就是在床上，两人对对方在床上的习惯和毛病一清二楚，摸哪里会让对方颤抖，什么样的姿势会让对方失控，都已经成了印在脑子里的本能。

唯独他和白石，当年谈恋爱的时候还是两个情窦初开的青葱少年，演的那是校园纯爱故事，最多也只不过是半夜跑出宿舍去看星星时气氛太好一个纯情的亲吻。那天的星空很美，但他们两个在夜幕的笼罩下你来我往地偷看对方看了整整几个小时，现在想想，真是暴殄天物……

突兀入侵的第三根手指折断了他跑偏了的回忆，不二痛哼了一声，威胁似的咬牙念白石的名字，“白、石、藏、之、介。”

白石笑了，加大了动作的幅度，屈起了手指勾住幸村的一起律动着帮他扩张，“是周助你一直在分心，该罚才对。”

不二看看现在这个在他身体里捣乱的给幸村助纣为虐还大言不惭的男人，再想想当年那个背着人偷偷拉个手都会脸红的少年白石，喘息间匀出一丝感叹，“你真的被幸村带坏了。”

“恋爱里的人越来越像是正常的事，你得习惯这个。” 幸村的手指作成剪刀状又扩张了几次，抽出来把沾满黏腻润滑液的手指送到不二唇边，划下一道亮晶晶的水痕，“差不多了。” 后者顺从地把舌头卷上去，一点点舔舐干净，发出令人脸红心跳的水声。

幸村对他眨了眨眼睛，眼神交汇间，不二便意会了幸村的示意，反手把白石按倒在了床上，分开腿跨骑在男人的大腿上，笑眯眯地看着他，“请多指教，白石君。”


End file.
